


Brat

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Modern Royalty AU, hes a mess, jerms also a brat tbh, prince jeremy, so are we
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Prince Jeremy’s father makes him attend a normal school junior year to acquaint himself with the citizens of their kingdom.





	Brat

Whoever thought sending the Prince of Middleborough to a normal public high school was a good idea should have most definitely been fired, Jeremy thought. He had never touched a school bus, but now he was riding in the back of one, the first passenger, trying to maintain his composure. He had no idea what to expect. How had his father been convinced this was a good plan? He’d been lectured about how it would teach him humility and how to be close to the citizens, but in all honesty, Jeremy was just afraid. He sat in the bus seat farthest from the driver just so he wouldn’t have to talk to her and embarrass himself. He didn’t have his personal guard, nor did he don his royal clothing. He felt exposed. It really made him more anxious. The only thing that heightened that anxiety was the sensation of the bus finally pulling to a stop to let someone on. 

Michael sighed as the bus pulled to a stop in front of his house, allowing his to climb in. He was surprised, to say the least, to find that he was not the first person on like he usually was. He blinked, making his way to the back of the bus casually and sitting in the seat across for who he assumed was a new kid. He didn't really get a good look at his face, considering he was trying to keep his head down to avoid possible confrontation.

Jeremy glanced at the newcomer. He could easily ambush him. He needed a guide, after all. As long as this guy didn’t recognize him, he should be fine. “H-” He cleared his throat. “Hello,” he said as clearly as possible, not turning his head all the way. 

Michael jolted slightly in surprise, not having expected the new kid to actually talk to him. “Oh, uh, hi.” Wow, very awkward.

Jeremy didn’t expect to get this far. Or, he did, but his brain was really sending some mixed messages. “I-I’m new,” he said simply, cursing his voice for breaking. 

Michael blushed slightly, nodding. “Uh, I’m Michael. Mell. Michael Mell.” God damnit.

Jeremy felt himself smile a little. “Jeremy,” he offered, giving no surname. He wasn’t creative enough to make one up. 

Michael cleared his throat, offering his hand to Jeremy to shake. “Nice to meet you, Jeremy.” 

Jeremy instantly shook Michael’s hand. He was very used to introductions. “And you, too,” he said reflexively. Hopefully the kid wouldn’t think that was too hopeful. Or did that make it more hopeful, to hope that? Whatever. 

Michael felt himself blush more at the touch. Jeremy's hands were so soft. Focus, Mell. Don't be a creep. “So, um, What made you decide to come to trash school?” That was stupid, why did he say that? Damn it.

Jeremy just knew his cheeks were burning. “M-My father’s request,” he said, telling the truth. “I’ve been...homeschooled. But I guess it was a matter of time they– he got tired of me.”

Michael frowned. “That's–” Michael paused. “Sounds kinda fucked up,” he muttered, unsure.

Jeremy froze. Had he said too much? Maybe he didn’t have the handle on this situation that he thought he did. “Uh- It’s fine! He’s just...busy.” He cleared his throat. “Is this school really that bad?”

Michael shrugged. “I dunno. I don't really have any, well, friends. I imagine it would be better if you did have those, y’know? Not as hard.” Wow, Mike, way to throw a fucking pity party with the damn new kid.

Jeremy winced. Ouch. “It’s– It’s okay, I don’t really have friends either.” He had servants, who he was told not to get close to. 

Michael finally turned to properly look at the boy, his breath catching as a blush spread on his face. “Holy shit,” he found himself muttering. He was cute. Fuck.

Jeremy instantly looked down. Shit. Did Michael recognize him? He couldn’t even keep his cover for ten minutes? “Y-You good?” he said over his shoulder, still not facing the other boy. 

Michael cleared his throat, running a hand over his face and under his glasses as his blush darkened. “Yeah, it's just, Uh-" Fuck. “If I’d realized how pretty you are I would've tried harder to not make a fool of myself.” He laughed awkwardly. 

Jeremy felt his cheeks become warm. “I– Pretty?” He knew he was...somewhat attractive. Servants told him every day, to boost his confidence. But a stranger, who didn’t know who he was? It was flattering. 

“Yeah, I mean,” Michael laughed awkwardly again. “Coulda warned a guy,” he muttered, running a hand through his hair. Jeez, he probably looked like sleep deprived shit.

Jeremy glanced up at him. “You could have, too,” he said without thinking. 

Michael squeaked a bit, stuttering. “Th-Thanks.”

Jeremy bit his lip. “This isn’t how I imagined my first bus ride,” he muttered. 

Michael laughed. “This isn't how I imagined sitting near the new kid.”

Jeremy decided he needed to forget Michael had called him pretty. It wouldn’t serve them well once he was found out. “Can you actually show me around?” he found himself asking, a change in tone. 

Michael blinked, surprised. “Uh, sure.”

Jeremy’s face lit up. “Really?”

Michael offered him a timid smile. “Yeah, sure, why not.”

“Great!” Jeremy exclaimed. “Thank you!” This whole conversation was a roller coaster, but maybe it was starting to go in the right direction. 

Michael nodded. “So, uh. Do you have your schedule yet?”

“Oh! Yes, it’s in here.” Jeremy reached into his expensive backpack, pulling out a pristine sheet of paper. “Do you want to see it?”

Michael nodded. “Maybe we have some classes together.”

Jeremy handed it over. “Are you in my grade?” What was it called again? “Junior?”

Michael nodded. “Yeah, I’m a junior.” His eyes trailed over the paper, eyebrows lifting slightly. “Well shit, this is like… exactly my schedule.”

Jeremy looked up again. “Huh? Really?” How likely was that?

Michael handed the paper back. “I guess that makes it easier to show you around, huh?”

“Guess it does,” Jeremy mumbled. Damn, was that something his father had planned? Not likely, but it seemed too coincidental to be just an accident. 

Michael opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again as the bus pulled to a stop. “Shit.” Rich's house.

“What?” Jeremy asked. “Is someone getting on?”

Michael took a deep breath, ducking his head down behind the seat. “Shit,” he repeated.

Rich got on as he usually did. Loudly. “Hey, headphones! You playing your pansy games today?!” Rich paused, surprised as his eyes landed on a new face. “You're not– You look familiar. Who are you?”

Jeremy looked innocently at Rich. If this guy was going to blow his cover, so be it. He looked like a bully—or whatever they looked like in the movies Jeremy had seen. “I’m new,” he said simply. 

Rich blinked. “Yeah, _obviously_. I meant your name, skinny.” 

Michael sighed, popping his head up. “Sit down, Rich. Leave him alone.”

Jeremy looked around. “Uh, at least I’m not short,” he said to Rich, trying to get him to leave them alone, like Michael had suggested. 

Rich narrowed his eyes, but at the insistence of the bus driver, took his seat in the middle of the bus. “We’ll talk more later, skinny.”

Michael rolled his eyes, turning to mutter to Jeremy. “Ignore him.”

Jeremy gulped. “What’s his problem?”

Michael shrugged. “Highschool asshole. Probably family problems. The usual.”

Huh. “Are there more people like him?” Jeremy asked. 

Michael nodded, sighing heavily. “Lots.”

Jeremy grimaced. “Great. At least I have you. You seem cool.”

Michael blushed, gulping. “We’ll see,” he murmured. Jeremy would probably find a better group soon.

Jeremy smiled. “Gotta stick together, yeah? I-I’ll probably get lost without you anyway,” he admitted. 

Michael offered a small smile. “Right.”

Soon, more people were on the bus. It seemed the more crowded it got, the less attention they gave to Jeremy, which he was fine with. On the final leg of the journey to the school, he looked over his schedule again, singling out his first class. “Um,” he said to Michael. “What are we going to be doing in chemistry today?”

Michael paused to think. “I think just basic shit. It's a good thing you started so early in the year.”

“Oh, is it? I didn’t realize. That’s good.” Jeremy just hoped the teachers wouldn’t treat him differently or expose him as the prince. 

Michael nodded. “So, do you know him or something? Rich said you looked familiar.”

Jeremy wouldn’t technically be lying if he said– “I’ve never met that guy in my life.”

Michael nodded. “He must've just been mistaken,” he shrugged.

Jeremy nodded, too. “Right, probably. I mean, I’m new, after all.”

Michael nodded, yawning. “Just try to avoid him.”

Jeremy saluted, like he did with his guards. “Sir, yes, sir.”

Michael snorted. “You're cute.”

“ _And_ pretty?”

Michael winked at him. “Yeah, definitely.”

Jeremy felt himself blush yet again. “Are you the resident flirt at this school?”

Michael laughed. “No, sorry, that's Jake. Rich's friend.”

Jeremy nodded. “Ah, sounds like a fuckboy.”

Michael snorted. “Understatement.”

“Gross.” Jeremy would fire a servant if he were like this Jake kid. 

Michael hummed. “Yeah.”

“Oh!” Jeremy said suddenly. “I think we’re here!” He’d never seen a school up close. It looked big. Well, small compared to his family’s main palace, but big compared to other buildings. 

Michael sighed, glancing out the window. “So we are.”

Jeremy was still excited despite what Michael had said about the place. “Let’s go!” He was practically bouncing in his seat. 

Michael smiled a bit. “Okay, okay, c’mon.” He got to his feet.

Jeremy awaited Michael’s departure so that he could follow him. He was itching for excitement. 

Michael made his way off the bus as quickly as possible, doing his best to ignore the loud chattering of the other students as he waited for Jeremy.

Jeremy was close behind. It was a lot to take in, the schoolyard. He didn’t think he’d ever seen so many kids his age in one place. “Woah,” he whispered. 

Michael nodded. “Crowded, huh?”

Jeremy nodded slower than Michael had. “Definitely,” he muttered. “C-Can we go inside?”

“Yeah, of course.” Michael led Jeremy towards the entrance, seamlessly weaving through the crowd.

Jeremy bumped into every single person. Grace—apparently—was only something he had in the ballroom, not a crowded area of randomly placed students. He felt his anxiety bubbling again. At least it’d be cooler inside. 

Michael led Jeremy to their first class. It was empty, seeing as there was still 30 minutes before classes started. “This is our first stop,” he muttered, collapsing into his seat.

Jeremy took the desk closest to Michael. “It’s just us?”

Michael laughed slightly. “No, class doesn't start for a little while, so no one else is in here yet.” He paused. “Do you like Nintendo?”

“In general?” Jeremy posed. 

Michael nodded. “Like, y’know, DS games and stuff.”

Jeremy decided to be vague. Michael didn’t need to know he owned every version of every game and console. “Yeah, it’s pretty cool.”

Michael reached into his hoodie pocket, pulling out a DS. “We have some free time? You wanna play? I don't mind, since you didn't know we would have so much time before class starts.”

Jeremy grinned. “Boy, do I! What game’s in there now?”

Michael grinned. “Mario Kart.”

“Perfect!” Jeremy scooted closer to Michael. 

Michael passed the device over, watching Jeremy start it up.

Jeremy eagerly booted up the game, starting a match as Princess Peach. 

Michael hummed. “Peach?”

“Why not? She’s great!”

Michael held his hands up in surrender. “I didn't say anything.”

Jeremy narrowed his eyes. “The Princess in distress is always my favorite.”

Michael's eyebrows quirked slightly. “Oh?”

“It’s relatable!”

“It is?”

“In a...metaphorical way?”

Michael blinked. “Sure.”

“Is it that hard to believe?”

Michael shrugged. “I mean, I dunno. To each their own, I'm not here to judge. I think it's cute.”

“Are you sure you’re not the school flirt?” Jeremy started the race. 

Michael grinned. “That would require the flirting to be with the whole school, not just you.”

“I-” Jeremy looked up from the game, losing his winning position. “It’s just me?”

Michael blushed, fidgeting with his hands. “Yeah, 's just you.”

“W-Well–” This had to be the most genuine flirting Jeremy had ever experienced. “Good thing I-I get to walk behind you while you show me to classes.” He hoped the pickup line wouldn’t be lost on Michael, because if he had to explain it out loud, he’d surely burst. 

Michael blushed, laughing. “Nice.”

Jeremy let out a breath. “I’ll say.”

Michael took a deep breath. “Well, I mean, I guess there's no reason beating around the bush at this point. All flirting can be very straightforward now.”

Jeremy straightened in his seat. “Good to know.”

Michael smiled. “I mean, as long as it doesn’t make you uncomfortable, of course.”

Jeremy took a second to look Michael up and down. “Nah, definitely not.”

Michael blushed, clearing his throat. “G-Good, then.”

“I think you’re pretty cu–” Jeremy caught the eye of who must have been the teacher walking in, and he settled back in his chair in embarrassment. 

Michael laughed softly, voice shifting into a whisper. “I think you’re pretty cute, too,” He winked.

Jeremy could deal with this. His father wanted him to find a suitor, right? Why not actually try? “Yeah, you said,” he whispered back. 

Michael smiled. “Yeah, and it’s still true.”

Jeremy was about to say something, but the teacher—a young guy—approached him. 

“You must be Jeremy,” he said. 

Jeremy nodded. At least he hadn’t said ‘the prince’. That would have ended badly. “You must teach chemistry,” he countered. 

Michael stifled a laugh.

“I do,” the teacher responded. “Anyway, once class starts, we’ll do an introduction, okay?”

Jeremy shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

Michael watched idly, not really paying attention. Standard new student shit, nothing very interesting.

The teacher stepped back behind his desk eventually, after giving Jeremy a weird look. Jeremy shrugged it off. He’d probably get a lot of those. Finally, more students filed in, and the bell rang. 

Jeremy leaned over to Michael. “What’s that noise? Is that the bell? Doesn’t sound like a bell.”

Michael snorted. “Yeah, it is. Stupid sound to call a bell, isn't it? I never understood it.”

“More like a long beep.” 

Michael nodded. “Upsetting.”

“I hate it.”

“Me too.”

“Is th–” Jeremy was interrupted by the teacher again. Being interrupted was something he was not used to. 

He was beckoned to the front of the class and told to introduce himself. “Um, hi,” he said awkwardly. “I’m Jeremy Hee– I’m Jeremy, and I’ve transferred from...homeschooling.”

Michael smiled at him reassuringly from his seat. There were awkward scattered greetings from students in response.

“Tell us about yourself, Jeremy,” the teacher said, uninterested. 

“Oh, um,” Jeremy started. “I like video games?” He fidgeted. “I’m an only child. I– Oh! I also like archery!”

Michael was mildly surprised by that one. Archery was expensive, wasn't it?

The teacher hummed. “You could try out for the school team,” he said, not looking up from his phone. 

“Oh,” Jeremy mumbled. “Yeah, maybe.” He quickly sat down. Maybe mentioning archery was a mistake. He’d just had a moment of pride when he’d remembered how he’d won the international archery competition last summer. Someone was bound to recognize him now. 

Michael smiled at Jeremy. He'd have to ask him about it later.

Jeremy quickly figured out he had no idea how to take notes, so he just didn’t. 

Michael packed his stuff up as the bell rang. “How was the first class of your first day?”

Jeremy picked up his one pencil. “Uh, kinda confusing. When he says ‘take notes’ and ‘this will be on the test’ what does that mean?”

Michael chuckled, handing Jeremy a sheet of notebook paper covered in neat scribbles. “I figured you wouldn't be used to this kinda thing. Here.”

Jeremy nearly gasped. It was all of the things the teacher had said would be ‘on the test’, written down for him! “Woah! Are these notes?”

Michael nodded, pull his backpack up onto his shoulder. “Yeah. I made little comments and stuff to like, explain what some of it meant and what he meant with all of his dumb classroom terminology.” Michael blushed slightly. He may have also gotten a bit carried away and made some stupid doodles making fun of their classmates who often did annoying things.

Jeremy looked them over, finally laughing at a doodle of what could only be Rich. “This one’s funny! God, thank you, Michael, now I owe you one!”

Michael shrugged, smiling bashfully. “Ah, it's nothing, really.” He might take him up on that offer of a favor, though, if their relationship continued on the way it was going. Maybe he could ask this guy on a date.

“No, really. Let me do something for you. Anything!” Jeremy paused. “Maybe not anything.”

Michael laughed. “Maybe later. We have five minutes to get to our next class.”

“Five minutes?! That’s not enough time! Where is it?!” Jeremy started off in a random direction. 

Michael laughed again, quickly catching up and grabbing Jeremy's wrist, pulling him in the opposite direction. “It's this way.”

Jeremy turned around, keeping himself in Michael’s grip. “I knew that. Testing you.”

“Right,” Michael snorted. “Next class is English.”

“Wait, what? Why do we need a class for that? We already know English.” Jeremy tapped Michael on the head with his pencil. 

Michael snorted, batting the pencil away. “Because capitalism.”

“Sounds stupid.” Jeremy knew it was most likely his father’s fault. 

Michael nodded. “Yes.”

“Fine, let’s go learn stupid english.”

Michael chuckled, pulling Jeremy to the next class. 

Someone was already seated next to Michael’s desk, so Jeremy took the seat in the back, grumbling. 

Michael laughed at Jeremy's grumbling, glancing back at him from his seat. Michael was really liking this guy.

Jeremy shot him a fake glare, ending it with a smile. He really couldn’t help it—Michael was easy to smile at. 

Michael stuck his tongue out jokingly before turning back around.

Jeremy grew bored fairly quickly. He knew from movies that phones were usually not allowed in the classroom, so he stood up to walk out. 

Michael turned as he heard shuffling for Jeremy's direction. He blinked in confusion when he saw him standing. Oh god, was this gonna be like mean girls. He gestured to him, trying to get him to sit back down before the teacher noticed.

Oh, Jeremy thought, Michael was waving at him. He smiled and waved back, walking toward the door in confidence. 

Fuck. Michael panicked, scrambling out of his own seat and grabbing Jeremy by the wrist to pull him out of the room before anyone had a chance to say anything. 

Jeremy gasped. Once they were out, he pulled his arm out of Michael’s grip. “What the hell?!”

Michael groaned, running a hand through his hair. “Jeremy, you can't just get up and leave like that, you have to ask first!”

“Why would I ask? Isn’t this a free nation?” Jeremy scoffed. “We still left without asking, you know.”

Michael grimaced. “Yeah, but you would've gotten laughed at if the teacher called you out.”

“I don’t get laughed at. That doesn’t happen.” Jeremy felt a little attacked. 

Michael almost scoffed. “Well, it would've.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Well, now that we’re out here–” He dug his phone from his pocket and started scrolling. 

Michael's eyebrows furrowed. “What are you doing?”

“Looking at Twitter.”

“Right now?!”

“Why not?”

Michael shook his head. “Because we're supposed to be in class?!”

“But I didn’t want to get in trouble, so I’m doing it out of the classroom,” Jeremy explained. “Smart, huh?”

Michael blinked. “Jeremy,” Jesus Christ. “That's not how this works, my man. You can't just leave.”

“Yes I can!” Jeremy was the prince, he could do what he wanted. He was already getting tired of this normal kid stuff. Backpacks were heavy!

“You really can't!”

“I just did? So? Your argument? Invalid.” Jeremy kept scrolling. 

Michael had to stop and take a breath. “Jeremy. You are going to get in trouble- and probably laughed at- if you do these things you are doing right now. Understand? The teacher is going to find us and we’re both going to get in trouble.”

“Then go back inside, this’ll only take a minute.” Jeremy didn’t look up. 

Michael grimaced. “I can't just let you get in trouble! That's, like, not cool! Can't your Twitter feed wait, like, thirty minutes?”

“Maybe it can’t!” Jeremy retweeted a gif of a puppy. 

Michael's eye twitched. “What the fuck? Jeremy, seriously, what the fuck.”

“What happened to flirting with me? That was more fun than being yelled at!” Jeremy retweeted another post, one of a duck learning to swim. 

Michael snorted. “Flirting is for when you aren't being difficult.”

“Give me five more minutes! At least get your phone out too so I don’t feel awkward!” Jeremy pleaded. 

Michael sighed. “You really aren't giving up, are you? Sorry, but we have about two minutes until the teacher comes out here and gets both of us.” Michael had already accepted his fate.

“Then we can hang out in detention,” Jeremy snapped, eyes still glued to his screen. 

Michael pursed his lips, sighing again. Right on cue, out came the teacher, throwing a fit. They ended up getting a stern talk and, luckily, only a light bout of snickering and laughter from their classmates.

Jeremy glared at Michael once class was over. He was never one for demanding special treatment because of his position, but he was a tad angry and out of his comfort zone. He felt like he deserved a break. 

Michael stood beside Jeremy awkwardly. “Are you mad at me?”

“I’m mad at the system.”

Michael laughed a bit. “Oh?”

“Well, yeah. School system.” Jeremy groaned. 

Michael smiled slightly. “So I haven't lost my chance, then?”

“Only some.”

Michael shifted slightly closer. “Does that mean if I asked you out you wouldn't be down, or..?”

“Ask and see.”

Michael blushed. “Wanna go out with me?”

Jeremy pretended to think it over. “Sure,” he said after a moment. “But only if you look at this duckling swimming for the first time.” He pulled his phone out again. 

Michael laughed, smiling stupidly. “Deal.”

Jeremy opened the post and handed Michael his phone, pulling on his backpack. “It’s cute.”

Michael looked at it, nodding. “It is cute,” he agreed.

Jeremy smiled, standing up. “Then it’s a date.” He tried taking his phone back before Michael could see his profile. 

Michael smiled. “We can set an actual _date_ later. Uh, since you have your phone out, uh, here-” he handed Jeremy a small strip of paper that he had had crumpled in his hand. He wrote his number down for Jeremy about two minutes into their first class.

Jeremy instantly started putting Michael’s contact in his phone. “Saving this for someone special?” He held up the paper. 

Michael laughed, shifting on his feet. “Yeah, actually, there's this really cute guy who got me in trouble in English class? Dunno if you've seen him.”

“Not sure if I have,” Jeremy said. “But I’ll keep an eye out. Does he like baby animals?”

Michael nodded. “He does, in fact. Values them over his education.”

“Excuse you, sir, I have followers to appease.” Nearly a hundred million of them, actually. Jeremy was quite popular on social media, in contrast to in person. 

Michael rolled his eyes, smiling. “Right.”

“They have certain expectations of me!”

Michael laughed again. “Let's go get lunch, Jere.”

“Fine,” Jeremy said. “Lead the way.” He’d been looking forward to lunch; that’s where interesting and exciting things happened. In movies at least. 

Michael led him to the cafeteria, showing him to the lonely corner table he usually inhabited.

Jeremy sat down immediately. “Cool kids table, officially.”

Michael snorted. “Population 2.”

“Can’t help that we’re the only two cool kids,” Jeremy explained. 

Michael smiled. “You're really cool, Jeremy.”

“Yeah, too bad I don’t know how school works,” Jeremy said, laughing. “But really, I’m not that cool. Or at all.”

Michael shrugged, bumping Jeremy's shoulder with his own. “You seem really cool to me.”

Jeremy bumped him back. “Hey, some people have bad taste.”

Michael laughed. “Damn.”

Jeremy shrugged innocently. “Not my fault. What’s for lunch?”

Michael looked around. “Pizza, it looks like.”

Jeremy stood up. “I love pizza!” He scurried off and into the line. When he came back, he sat down with a huff. “This isn’t pizza, Michael. This is hell.”

“School Pizza.”

“Hell pizza.” Jeremy huffed again. “What’s wrong with this school?”

“This is all schools, buddy.”

“In the whole country?!”

Michael nodded. “Yep.”

Jeremy opened his phone and typed a reminder to himself to talk to his dad about this. It wasn’t okay. “I think I hate it.”

Michael nodded again. “Yep.”

“I’m dropping out.”

“Don't.”

“I really want to.”

Michael pouted. “And I really want a cute friend.”

“I guess I gotta stay, huh?”

“Yes.” Michael nodded resolutely.

“Ugh. Fine. It’ll be hell though.”

Michael shrugged. “Can't argue with that, honestly.”

“Do I have to eat this by the way?” Jeremy picked at the food on his foam tray. 

Michael shrugged. “Either that or no lunch. I stopped eating lunch four years ago.”

“You have to eat lunch!” Jeremy exclaimed. “Bring a lunch!”

Michael shrugged. “I eat breakfast and dinner.”

“Lunch is the best meal, though. You’re always fully awake for it.”

Michael quirked an eyebrow. “Are you not awake for dinner?”

Jeremy fidgeted. “Well, sometimes. I don’t actually...eat dinner.” Great, now he sounded like a hypocrite. He just didn’t like how big and empty the dining table was. 

Michael frowned. “Well that's no good. How about.. I take you out to dinner?”

“That date we were talking about?” Jeremy asked, quirking an interested eyebrow. 

Michael nodded, blushing. “If that's okay with you, of course?”

“Of course,” Jeremy said smiling. “I’ll pay for it.”

Michael blinked. “B-But I was the one to ask you out, doesn't that mean I should be the one to pay?”

“Rule number one—I’m always the one to pay, okay?” Jeremy opened his milk carton. 

Michael pouted. “That hardly seems fair– wait, always? That implies more than one,” Michael's voice was hopeful, his face heating.

Jeremy blinked. “I- uh- assuming this one goes well, you know?”

Michael blushed harder. “Right! Wait- how is it fair that you always pay?”

“Because that’s the rule.”

Michael pouted.

“It’s the _rule_.”

Michael pouted harder. “Why do you make the rules?”

“Because I– You haven’t tried to yet.” Jeremy sighed to himself. He had almost given himself away. 

Michael paused. “My rule is that I get to pay half the time, then.”

“That rule is illegal because it counteracts a rule already placed into action,” Jeremy said immediately. 

Michael hummed. “Damn. Guess I go to date jail, then, because I'm paying half the time.”

Jeremy scoffed. “I really disapprove.”

Michael smirked, shrugging. “Sorry.”

“You can’t do that.”

“Can't do what?”

“...That.”

Michael quirked an eyebrow. “And 'that’ would be?”

“Going against what I say!”

Michael scoffed, smiling in amusement. “You're a bit of a brat, huh?”

“I am not!” Jeremy argued. 

Michael snorted. “Sure.”

Jeremy scowled. “I’m a normal human being.”

Just then, the pair was interrupted by a rather starstruck looking girl, scurrying up to Jeremy. “Oh my God, Prince Jeremy? Oh my God!”

Jeremy froze. He turned to face the girl. “Uh– No, no, I’m not– That’s not me.”

The girl didn't seem deterred. “Can I get a picture with you?”

“I’m not a prince!” Jeremy argued, using the same tone as he had with Michael. 

The girl whipped out her phone, shoving it into Jeremy's face. “That's not what your Twitter location says.”

Jeremy backed up and focused on the phone screen in his face. “I–” It was his profile, with the posts he’d just retweeted, his location in the top corner being the school. “Shit,” he whispered, paling. 

The girl bounced excitedly. “Can I at least have a hug?”

Jeremy was a little numb. He didn’t have the energy to argue any longer. “O-Okay.”

The girl hugged him tightly before turning and sprinting back to her friends. Michael, beside Jeremy, was quiet.

Jeremy coughed. “Michael?”

Michael blinked. “Hm?”

“Y-You were saying?”

Michael just blinked again, repeating himself like a scratched record. “Hm?”

“Y-you know, calling me a brat? We can get back to that now.” Jeremy prayed Michael would forget about that girl. 

Michael might have been broken, because he just did the same thing again. 

Jeremy nudged him. “Michael? C’mon, man.”

Michael suddenly groaned. “No wonder you're so hot!”

“What?” Jeremy squeaked. 

Michael pouted. “You didn't even warn me. Damn, Jere, I can't believe I didn't recognize you. Especially since I had an embarrassing phase a couple years ago where I was crushing on you.” Michael blushed at the memory. He had purchased a lot of magazines in those days.

Jeremy put aside his anxiety for a moment. “It’s embarrassing that you liked me?” he asked. “We’re literally going on a date!”

Michael pouted. “That's different!”

“You’re not mad at me, are you?” Jeremy glanced behind Michael to see the girl from a moment ago pointing to him and giggling with her friends. Great, he sensed a mob soon. 

Michael snorted. “Why would I be mad?”

“I lied to you?”

Michael shrugged. “Eh.”

“Wh—” Jeremy blinked in confusion. “I don’t think that’s a normal response.”

Michael smiled. “You're still Jeremy.”

“Well, yeah, but—” Jeremy sighed. “You’re really fine with all of this? Because I think I do have to drop out now. My dad’s not gonna be happy the truth came out so quickly.”

Michael frowned. “Please don't.”

“Then you’ll have to convince him.”

Michael paused. “Huh?”

“Convince my father to let me stay in your stupid school.” Jeremy was totally kidding. 

Michael jolted. “Uh- okay!”

“Michael, that was a joke.”

Michael let out a breath. “Thank fuck.”

“Were you really gonna agree to that?” Jeremy raised an eyebrow. 

Michael nodded. “I mean.. yeah.”

“I’m not that much of a brat, right?”

“You're a bit of a brat.”

“Blame your king.”

“I blame the king's son.”

“I didn’t raise myself!”

Michael laughed. “Still a brat, though.”

“I’ll have you hanged for this.”

Michael laughed again. “That's brat talk.”

“I can’t believe you just found out you have a date with a prince and all you’re doing is calling him a brat.” Jeremy crossed his arms. 

Michael smirked. “I mean, I'm also wondering if you're a brat in bed, if that makes you feel better.”

“It doesn’t.”

Michael shrugged. “Well, sorry then.”

“You really are something else, you know that?” Jeremy couldn’t help but smile. 

Michael smiled back. “I'm just boring old Michael.”

“Nah,” Jeremy said. “I think you’re the kind of suitor I need.”

Michael blushed. “Oh?”

“You didn’t totally flip when you found out the truth. That’s proof.” Jeremy was going to say something more, but an announcement came on the intercom system. A metallic voice spoke. 

“Attention Middleborough High—All students are expected to treat his majesty the Prince as you would any other pupil. His Highness King Heere has ordered this. Any harassment will be dealt with to the extremes. Thank you.”

Jeremy scoffed. “That sounds stupid. Dad definitely didn’t say that. How did it spread so fast?” He looked around the cafeteria. Half the kids were staring at him and the other half was desperately searching for him. “Lame.”

Michael grimaced. “I suppose now you can have your pick of friends, though, huh?” His tone was sad.

Jeremy shook his head. “Just thinking about talking to so many people is terrifying.” He reached his hand out to Michael. “I just like you anyway.”

Michael blushed, taking Jeremy's hand. “That's good,” he murmured. “Cause I like you, too.”

Jeremy flashed him a smile he’d perfected for foreign dignitaries and photoshoots. He ruined it with a loud, “Gay.”

Michael laughed loudly. “You fucking dork.”

“You mispronounced ‘royal’.”

“Right, sorry. You fucking Royal Dork.”

“...Better.”

Michael smiled, leaning closer. “You're really cute, y’know?”

Jeremy flushed. “You should see me all dressed up, then,” he said quietly, voice only wavering a few times. 

“I would really like to.”

“Okay,” Jeremy promised. “If you can protect me from that incoming wall of teenage girls.”

Michael's eyes widened. “The what?”

Jeremy jabbed his thumb in the direction behind Michael. 

Michael turned around. “Ah, fuck.” He was on his feet quickly, grabbing Jeremy's hand and tugging him towards the exit of the cafeteria.

There was a chorus of sad sounds from the girls who didn’t want to get royally arrested for harassing the crown prince. Jeremy smiled the whole time he was pulled away. 

Michael huffed as he pulled Jeremy into an empty classroom. “Jeez.”

Jeremy looked around at the desks and posters. “Thanks,” he said. 

“No problem.” Michael was having a far more interesting day than he had expected.

“I have a feeling we have to stay at school until classes are over, huh?” Jeremy asked in disappointment. 

Michael nodded. “Yep.”

Jeremy scoffed. “Sneak out with me.”

Michael blinked. “And go where?”

“My place?” Jeremy proposed. He really didn’t like this school. 

Michael paused. “Your place?”

“Yeah, why not?”

Michael stopped to think. He couldn't exactly get in trouble with the prince, right? “Okay.”

“Really?” A devious smirk danced across Jeremy’s lips. 

Michael shrugged, smiling. “Sure.”

“We might get detention, y’know,” Jeremy said, still smiling. “You were pretty upset about that possibility earlier.”

Michael shrugged. “Eh. I was more worried about your first day going bad. But, if we do leave, how exactly are we going to do that? Both of us rode the bus here.”

“My chauffeur does whatever I say. She won’t tell my dad. She can be here in ten.” Jeremy nodded for emphasis, confident in his driver. 

“Chauffeur? Jeez, you really are royal, huh?’’

“...Tabitha’s great. You’ll love her.” Jeremy took out his phone and closed his Twitter app, opening a different application with a crown on it and pressing a button with a car. “And I have my own app, see? It’s cool! I can contact any of the castle staff!”

Michael blinked. “Huh. Fancy. I drive a P.T. cruiser.”

“A what?”

Michael quirked an eyebrow. “Google it.”

Jeremy did. After a moment of the wifi loading, he grimaced at the images. “Ah. Nice,” he tried to say with politeness. 

Michael snorted. “It’s okay, you can laugh. I know it looks ridiculous.”

“I just–” Jeremy opened a photo of the car and turned it around. “Why does it _look_ like that?”

Michael shrugged. “I have no explanation.” 

“I see why you ride the bus.”

Michael rolled his eyes, smiling. “Thanks.”

“...Anyway, Tabitha will be here soon. Ever ride in a limo before?” Jeremy pocketed his phone. 

Michael sputtered. “A what?!”

“Oh, that’s short for limousine. It’s a real long car. Here, I’ll google it.” Jeremy moved to get his phone out again. 

Michael shook his head, swatting at Jeremy’s hand. “I know what a limo is, dumbass! That’s just… what you casually ride around in?”

“Oh, no, that’s just the one I requested. Sometimes it’s a Lamborghini or a Jaguar.”

Michael gaped. “Jesus christ.”

“Sorry, but our garage doesn’t have a PT Cruiser.” Jeremy smiled in mock apology.

Michael scoffed. “Wow, you really are a brat.”

“Thanks. What does that make you?”

Michael shrugged. “A dirty peasant, I guess.”

“I was gonna say rebellious adventurer.”

Michael chuckled. “Oh? I’m more like the dragon that kidnaps the helpless prince, I think.”

“I think this prince is kidnapping the dragon this time,” Jeremy said. “But you know, that is my type.”

“Dragons?”

“No, being the prince in peril. Relatable, remember?”

Michael smirked. “No offense Jerm but that's kinda kinky.”

“It’s not–” Jeremy reevaluated himself. “Only a little.”

Michael laughed loudly. “Great. I'm learning so much about the people in charge of our land.”

“The only thing I’ve ever done for you guys was make National Cake Day a real thing. And I was six. So I’m not that ‘in charge’.” Jeremy shrugged. 

Michael rolled his eyes, bumping Jeremy's should with his own. “Should we get out of this classroom before lunch ends or what?”

“Oh definitely. We can suffer school tomorrow. C’mon.” Jeremy walked right into the supply closet. 

Michael snickered, pulling Jeremy out of the closet. “Try again, hot shot.”

“Why are there so many doors that look the same?!” Jeremy huffed. 

“There are exactly two doors in this room.”

“Not my fault!”

Michael rolled his eyes again, pulling Jeremy out of the correct door.

Jeremy grinned the whole way to the front of the school. 

“So,” Michael started once they were outside. “What exactly are we going to do at your place?”

“We’ll figure it out on the way!” Jeremy pointed to a long limo pulling into the parking lot. “She’s early!”

Michael gulped as he eyes the fancy vehicle. “This car costs more than me.”

“Nah, you’re priceless. Get in.” Jeremy ran up to the door, pulling it open for Michael. 

Michael giggled, pressing a kiss to Jeremy's cheek in thanks before sliding into the vehicle.

Jeremy got in after him. “So, thoughts?”

Michael looked around. “Long.”

Jeremy blinked. “Great. Perfect. Insightful.”

Michael nodded, grinning. “You're welcome.”

“You’re a wonder,” Jeremy said. “Thoughts about what you want to do?”

Michael shrugged. “I dunno what the options are.”

“‘S kinda endless.”

Michael quirked an eyebrow.

“I mean, I can get whatever you want. Bowling? There’s an alley on the second floor. Video games? Whole room full. You name it.” 

“Jesus Christ.”

“Okay, maybe not him. I’m Jewish anyway.” Jeremy shrugged. 

Michael shoved Jeremy's shoulder playfully. “You know that's not what I meant.”

“Gotta keep up that brat persona, Mike,” Jeremy joked. 

“Mm, doing a good job,” Michael teased.

“Oh, goodie. Shall I throw in a horse riding lesson as well?”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Dragons don't need horses, Jerm.”

“Too bad you’re just a human.”

“Rude.”

“Offended?”

“Discriminated.”

“Whoops.”

Michael snorted. “Video games, huh?”

“Yeah, any one you want.” Jeremy grinned. 

“Any?”

“Yeah, any.”

Michael's eyes narrowed suspiciously. “We’ll see.”

\------

Michael did see. He very much saw, as he stood in the middle of Jeremy's gaming room. “Holy fuck, dude.”

“I told you!” Jeremy said, smiling widely. “Take your pick, dude. I’ve got it all.”

Michael gaped dumbly, eyes scanning the rows of game cases. “Fuck, how am I supposed to choose?”

“You’ll choose wisely. I know it. And if you don’t, well…” Jeremy ran a finger across his throat and smiled sweetly. 

Michael laughed. “Jesus, what a threat.” He turned back to the shelves. “How about super smash Bros?”

Jeremy made a weird noise. He wasn’t loving that choice. 

Michael smirked. “How about I close my eyes and choose one randomly. Then it'll be a surprise for both of us.”

“As long as you pick the best game ever created, then fine.”

Michael quirked an eyebrow. “I feel as though you might already have a game in mind.”

“I might be a little biased,” Jeremy admitted. “But it’s worth it!”

Michael smiled, plopping down onto a bean bag. “Go on, then.”

“Uh, it’s kinda obscure, but have you heard of Apocalypse of the Damned?”

Michael gasped. “Fuck! Put it in already!”

Jeremy blinked. “Seriously?”

“I fuckin love that game!”

“ _Seriously_?!” Jeremy repeated, more eager. 

Michael bounced in place. “Yes!”

“Shit, man!” Jeremy grabbed the case for it and popped it in his console, tossing a controller Michael’s way. 

Michael caught it easily, sitting up straighter.

“You should have told me you were cultured!” Jeremy said, turning the game on. 

Michael laughed. “How was I supposed to know you had good taste?”

“Because I like you!”

Michael blushed. “Wh- Well, I mean–” Michael pouted at his flustered stammering. “Start the game already!”

“Break you, did it?” Jeremy pressed start. 

Michael huffed, face burning. “Stop talking like Yoda and let's get back to the matter at hand.”

“Yoda’s cool, shut up.” Jeremy selected his character’s weapons. 

Michael snickered to himself. “Never would've pinned the prince to be a Star Wars dweeb.”

“Well, some things are just classic,” Jeremy defended. 

Michael leaned forward in his seat as the first level started loading up. “Nerd.”

“Speak for yourself.” Jeremy started playing. 

\-------

“Shit, dude, watch out!”

“Where did that come from?!”

Michael yelped, jolting in place. “Fuck!”

“Zombie!” Jeremy shouted, pressing the attack button on his controller as fast and as much as possible. 

“Ah!” Michael pressed the buttons rapidly, with practiced familiarity. Unfortunately, they were overrun in the game, both getting killed quickly. “Ugh!”

“Shit! How did we manage that?!” Jeremy threw his controller. “That’s so unfair!”

Michael pouted, dropping his controller. “Damn. This game is so rude.”

“But it’s still the best ever,” Jeremy countered. 

“Yeah,” Michael agreed, pushing his glasses up his nose. “This is fun, I'm glad to finally have another player.”

“Me too! We got further than I ever have alone!” Jeremy grinned. 

Michael nodded. “You're a really cool guy, Jeremy.”

“You have to say that,” Jeremy said, his smile fading. “You’re scared I’ll get you killed or something.”

Michael shook his head. “No way, dude, seriously. I've never met anyone who likes this kinda stuff before. Not to mention you seem like you have a great personality, too.” He gave him a crooked smile.

“I-I’ve never met anyone who likes this shit either,” Jeremy said quietly. He didn’t dwell on the comment about his personality. 

Michael's eyes shined happily. “I guess that means this is a first for both of us, huh?”

Jeremy smiled again, softer than before. “I’m glad Dad sent me to that dumb school.”

“Me too.”


End file.
